Doomerism
Listening to a podcast with Naval Ravikant (the after on podcast) and he says the availability of weaponised drones will end commercial aviation as we know it They’re also talking about weaponised synthetic biology and stuff, doomer porn podcast — anon on a Discord, 2019 well, from what i'm seeing, is that doomerism about materials and technology... it's often a symptom of Depression — G. on 12 July 2019 People in the Peak Oil movement chafe at the label of doomer, but many of us do have an apocalyptic bent. Although plenty of Peak Oil commentary is sober analysis, a survey of the major websites and books quickly brings up apocalyptic titles like dieoff.org, oilcrash.com, The Death of the Oil Economy, The End of Suburbia, and The Last Hours of Ancient Sunlight. Peak Oil writings are sprinkled with predictions that billions will die, civil order will collapse, and even that civilization will end. Scientists, too, aren’t immune. During geologist Ken Deffeyes’s Peak Oil presentations, he displays the words “war,” “famine,” “pestilence,” and “death”—the four horsemen of the apocalypse. The Right, the saying goes, has the Left Behind books, and the Left has Peak Oil. Both predict that the end is near. — Hemenway, originally published by Energy Bulletin December 6, 2006 Heat barbarian scavenger cannibalism or being tortured within a torture simulation by psychopath AI forever. — anon, 15 Oct, 2019, on a Discord server ‘Doomerism’ is a word used to refer to those who believe in doom (at the end of time) or impending doom (like soon enough). Doomers are basically heavily enough invested in the thought "we are doomed." ‘Doom’ is a concept in most religions, and refers to Judgement by the Divinity of the religion. Doomerism overlaps with Paranoia, and Phobias, including End-of-the-World fears and phobias. "Doomsday phobias are a broad category of phobias that can encompass any fear of the end of the world. Some people fear plague, others nuclear holocaust, while still other people are afraid of Armageddon. Doomsday phobias are surprisingly common, occurring in some form in virtually every corner of the world. These phobias can be loosely categorized in several types." Although they often overlap, "Two of the most common are technology phobias and religious phobias." Fritscher p.18 Doomerism often overlaps both with actual victimhood from government conspiracies, and mere paranoia about projected government or corporate conspiracies. Middle English doome, from Old English dom "a law, statute, decree; administration of justice, judgment; justice, equity, righteousness," Types Those who most significantly overlap with the concept of doomerism are called doomers. Doomers either are (or both) believers in man-made doom or doom from natural causes (asteroid, e.g.). * Ecodoomerism * Biodoomerism * Asteroid doomerism (falls under more general astrodoomerism). * Sun spot doomerism * Religious doomerism (Islamodoomerism, Christodoomerism, Buddhodoomerism, Hindu doomerism, etc) Psychology of Doomerism Overlap: Worry; Concern; Fear; Paranoia; Phobia; Terror; Delusion; Projection. E.g. Paranoia about Doom * «The Different Types of Doomsday Phobias» By Lisa Fritscher Updated November 06, 2018 "It can be difficult to differentiate a legitimate doomsday phobia from the effects of mass hysteria. "Groupthink” is a documented phenomenon that occurs when members of a group begin to conform to the majority opinion without critically evaluating information for themselves. In a panic situation, this can lead to an evolving hysteria." Tech Doomerism 'Tech doomerism is about projected Doom, resulting from the use of various technologies. '''By the 13th century, water wheels powered sawmills5 and trip hammers, to full cloth and pound flax and later cotton rags into pulp for making paper. Trip hammers are shown crushing ore in ''De re Metallica (1555). As the history of technology, including mechanization, progressed, record of disaster or worry about disaster has accrued. * Chemodoomerism * Atom doomerism * AI doomerism * Technodoomerism or Tech Doomerism; Mecha Doomerism; Mechanization Doomerism * Automation Doomerism * Peak oil doomerism Rhizomata * Apocalypticism; Thanatotropism; Death drive; Paranoia; Fear; Fear politics; Doom politics * "Truthers"; Troofers * Amor fati; Pessimism; Seven Deadly Sins * Conversely: Optimism; Hopefulness; Hope; Joy; Hope-affirming; Life-affirming * Doom; Doomsday; Apocalypse; Armageddon; Alienation; Paranoia; Cults; Idiosyncrasy * Eschatology; Eschaton; End-of-Time; Final Object; Final Goal; Consummation * Doomers